gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
LITTLE BEAR - Gotz Native American Starshine Doll - NAVAJO
This [[Gotz Native American Starshine Dolls; Preserving an American Heritage|'Gotz Native American Starshine Doll']] LITTLE BEAR, was produced circa 1991-1993 (verified 1992). He is a Limited Edition Artist Doll with a Native American physical appearance, designed and produced by Robin Holland, intended to authentically and accurately represent the historical, cultural, and traditional appearance of the NAVAJO tribe. LITTLE BEAR has an intended* total limited edition quantity of UNKNOWN dolls ever produced. This doll originally came with a Doll ID Tag identifying it as a Starshine Doll, and a signed Certificate of Authenticity (which may/may not have also doubled as its Doll ID Tag. LITTLE BEAR measures approximately 46-49cm/18-19" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: UNKNOWN. This doll may be either a WEICHSTEHPUPPE (soft-bodied, non-articulated doll) or a WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE (soft-bodied, articulated doll). He has "a modacrylic wig"; he has long in the back with short on both sides, straight black hair with straight bangs; he wears his hair pulled back into a ponytail with a thickly wrapped white tie. LITTLE BEAR also wears a red bandana (color/pattern varies). His "sleepy-eyes" may be either brown or black; they may have either a decal or pinwheel eye design. UNKNOWN originally came with the following accessories (if known): PAY LESS SU OFEN.. HISTORY: Each STARSHINE DOLL was intended to reflect a specific Native American tribe in its physical appearance; every detail from the doll's hair to its facial paint (if any) to its outfit, jewelry and accessories, were all intended to accurately and authentically reflect a Native American tribe's historical, cultural, and traditional physical appearance. Each doll was handcrafted personally by Robin, who also employed expert craftsman to work with authentic, high-quality fabrics and materials (such as leather and jewelry). After creating her first two dolls, MORNINGSTAR and PRAIRIE FLOWER, and successfully marketing them, Robin received over 200 orders in a less than two month time span. PRODUCTION: Robin secured an agreement with Gotz Dolls whereby she would purchase "lots" of Gotz's remaining stock of doll bodies, heads (minus wigs) and torsos, which she would then dress herself. This arrangement with Gotz was slightly unique as Gotz typically produces not only the doll, but also the outfit. Within her doll line, Robin also offered the following dolls/items: *Robin secured a similar arrangement with doll manufacturer FURGA, who created a two-doll limited edition, vinyl baby doll exclusively for Starshine Dolls. *Robin also offered several variations of porcelain Native American Cradleboard Babies with facial molds designed by the Starlite Mold Company, although not much is known about the production of these dolls. *A variety of limited edition Allison Dolly Prop doll stands were also available for purchase along with miscellaneous accessories that could be purchased separately. PHYSICAL APPEARANCES: Each Native American Starshine Doll has a black modacrylic doll wig; eye colors will either be dark brown or black. The Gotz Starshines all have sleepy-eyes with either a [[Different Gotz Doll Eyes|'pinwheel' or a decal eyes design]] while the FURGA Babies have fixed; handpainted doll eyes and the porcelain Cradleboard Babies have fixed, glass doll eyes. Doll torsos also vary: Gotz Starshine Dolls all have soft, padded cloth torsos and will either be articulated or non-articulated; the FURGA Babies have hard, all-vinyl, articulated doll torsos, and the Cradleboard Babies all have soft padded, non-articulated doll torsos with porcelain hands and feet. Physical appearances and the use of fabrics and materials between exact same dolls may vary slightly, as Robin only produced enough dolls to meet demand; she was therefore limited to the use of available fabrics and materials. DESIREABILITY: The dolls that have a [[Facial Molds: Gotz Native American Starshine Dolls|'STARSHINE FACIAL MOLD']] are one of the most highly collectible among Gotz Play Doll Collectors; their exceptional, high quality craftsmanship and stunning beauty combined with their facial mold and low limited edition total quantity numbers make these dolls some of the highest priced dolls on the secondary market. All STARSHINE DOLLS, in general and regardless of the facial mold used, are making a huge resurgence on the secondary market. Many of these dolls, especially the FURGA Babies and the CRADLEBOARD Babies have never been identified and indexed until now; in fact, these dolls (especially the FURGA babies) are incredibly rare. Regardless of the doll, these dolls may also be rarer than they appear as Robin only produced enough to meet demand. This is why each doll is described as having an "intended" total limited edition quantity: Robin "intended" to produce the full total limited edition quantity of each doll, but working "on demand" means only enough dolls to fulfill orders were actually produced. If you would like to learn more about the history and production of these dolls, please click here. Catalog Information #Doll Name: LITTLE BEAR *Native American Tribe Represented: NAVAJO #Years Produced: BETWEEN 1991-1993 (VERIFIED 1992) #Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN #Total Number of Intended Limited Edition Dolls Produced: UNKNOWN #Original Cost of Doll: APPROX $249.00 #Certificate of Authenticity TYPE: UNKNOWN *SEPARATE from the Doll ID Tag *INCLUDED within the Doll ID Tag LE Quantity Tracking In order to help track how many of these dolls were actually produced, please upload a photo of this doll's torso signature; Doll ID Tag; or Certificate of Authenticity here. *Known Limited Editions In Existence: Doll Artist/Manufacturer Information ' ' #Doll Category: ARTIST DOLL #Doll Body Category: PLAY DOLL (body only) #Doll Artist: ROBIN HOLLAND #Doll Manufacturer: GOTZ #Neckstamp Markings: UNKNOWN #Facial Mold Used: UNKNOWN #Doll Collection/Series/Lines: Gotz Native American Starshine Doll Physical Characteristics ' ' #Hair Color: BLACK HAIR #Hair Length: LONG HAIR BACK/SHORT HAIR SIDES #Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. #Hair Description: Long in the back and short on the sides, straight black hair with straight bangs; his hair is worn back in a ponytail thickly wrapped with a white leather tie. #Hair Material & Type: MODACRYLIC FIBER WIG #Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES #Facial Paint: NO #Additional Physical Characteristics: PLEASE ENTER HERE Body Characteristics #Torso Material: CLOTH #Body Type: SOFT-BODIED #Articulation Type: PLEASE ENTER HERE *Please choose from one of the following: *NON-ARTICULATED (0 joints move) *MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 joints move) ''VARIATIONS BETWEEN DOLLS: Some Starshines will have slight physical differences; rather than produce her dolls all at one time, Robin produced dolls by demand, which means some details such as fabrics, materials, etc. may not have been available at the time the doll was produced. For example, it is possible this doll has a different hairstyle because the original hair feather was no longer available. There are two observable differences: *One difference is the hairstyle: one doll can be seen with short hair vs. long in the back. LittleBearShortHair.jpg|This LITTLE BEAR has short hair. LittleBearBack.jpg|This Little Bear has long hair with a white leather tie. *Two more observations can also be seen between the two dolls below: **Shirt Pattern: variations from either a solid shirt to a patterned shirt are used. **Bandana Pattern: one bandana is solid and one has a paisley pattern. LittleBearSolidRedShirt.jpg|This LITTLE BEAR has a solid red shirt; he also has a solid red bandana. LittleBearFI.jpg|This LITTLE BEAR has a red circular patterned shirt; he has a paisley bandana. '''Certificate of Authenticity' All Starshines came with an original Certificate of Authenticity. Please upload a photo of this doll's COA, below. Original Outfit and Accessories Please provide a detailed description of this Starshine's original outfit along with any original accessories. Please include within your description the types of materials used; the pattern and colors of each item, and if possible, please upload photos of each item below. Box Styles Used Many of these dolls will have different doll box styles. If you have a photo of this doll's original doll box, please upload it below. LittleBearBlackBox.jpg|This box style was also used for LITTLE BEAR. The black style of box is the oldest. LittleBearDollBox.jpg|One style of box used for LITTLE BEAR. This box style was one of the last to be used. Category:Doll Index Category:Gotz Native American STARSHINE DOLLS Category:Native American Nationality Category:Doll Artist: Robin Holland Category:Artist Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Modacrylic Fiber Category:Black Haired Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Dolls with Jewelry Category:18" Dolls Category:19" Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Boy Dolls & Boy Baby Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs